


That’s Great, Dear

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Happy 3000 fics y’all.





	That’s Great, Dear

“Billy?”

“Mmhm?”

“Billy I have to tell you something,” said Steve, his head lolling in Billy’s lap. Billy didn’t look up from his book - a paperback wester with a bronco buster on the front. They’d been on the sofa for almost two hours and Billy had hardly said a word, just smoked cigarette after cigarette and quietly thumbed through his skinny novel. Steve had gotten up after a nap (where he’s drooled a little on Billy’s lap) and put on a record, only to snuggle back down.

“Billy!” He poked at Billy’s chest.  
Billy sighed, annoyed, and stubbed out his cigarette into the ashtray, closing the book on his thumb to mark the page. 

“Steve.” 

“I wanted to tell you that there are almost 3,000 fanfics about us on archive of our own.” 

Billy rolled his eyes, already opening his book again, shaking another cigarette out of the nearly empty packet. “That’s great, dear.” His irritated demeanor was undercut by the moment he took to pet Steve’s hair as he reached for his lighter, still not taking his eyes from the book. 

“It’s just nice,” said Steve conversationally, his big doe eyes soft and sparkling as he gazed up at Billy, “that it coencides with our anniversary.” He reached up and tapped the ring on Billy’s finger, the identical band on his own ring finger shiny in the golden afternoon sun pouring in through the picture window. 

“Our anniversary isn’t until tomorrow, Steve,” said Billy, who didn’t think he could forget the date as long as they lived. He’d made reservations. It seemed like a rather stuffy thing to do -they weren’t old yet damn it - but the restaurant was nice and he’d promised Steve a steak as big as his head. Steve didn’t know about the flowers though, or the champagne he’d stashed behind the dog food in the pantry, or his vauge plans to play their wedding song and dance in the kitchen (the last one was a little too cheesy for Billy to examine closely, it was too bright cutesy and it made him feel embarrassed, even if he did still want to do it). 

“Still,” said Steve,” it’s pretty close.” 

“Sure is,” said Billy, looking down at Steve for just a moment,” now let me finish this chapter, baby, and then I’ll pay attention to you, alright?” 

“I love you, Billy,” he said, unperturbed, blissful. 

“I love you too, baby,” said Billy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 3000 fics y’all.


End file.
